vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest boss
This page contains a short overview of all Quest Bosses in game. These bosses are considered Raid Bosses since it takes more then a party of 5 players to down them. Baron Kazum thumb|Baron Kazum Location: Silithus Raid 40 A member of the Abyssal High Council, he uses a powerful Mortal Strike, as well as an AoE that knocks down and disarms opponents. Emissary Roman'khan thumb|Emissary Roman'khan Location: Silithus Raid 40 The anubisath Roman'khan is an Emissary of the Qiraji, delivering the will of the Twin Emperors to the overlords of Hive'Ashi, Hive'Zora and Hive'Regal. He has an AoE ground stomp that deals Nature damage. The world event to open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj begins after the first time he's been killed. Eranikus, Tyrant of the Dream thumb|Eranikus, Tyrant of the Dream Location: Moonglade Raid 40 Eranikus was the keeper of the green shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. However, when assigned by Ysera to attack the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, Eranikus randomly entered the Emerald Dream. Although normal amongst green dragons, Eranikus entered into the swirling chaos of the Nightmare, and the Old Gods possessed him in his state of weakness. Now the Tyrant of the Dream, Eranikus must be defeated in order to recover the shard. During Phase 1 of the encounter, players must contend with dozens of Nightmare Phantasms, which gain in power whenever they kill. In Phase 2, players battle Eranikus himself, who has an immensely powerful Shadowbolt Volley. Keeper Remulos must also be kept alive throughout the encounter. High Marshal Whirlaxis thumb|right|High Marshal Whirlaxis Location: Silithus Raid 40 A member of the Abyssal High Council, he uses a powerful Chain Lightning, Hurricane, and a knockback that sends players flying into the air for approximately 2000-3000 fall damage. Lord Skwol thumb|right|Lord Skwol Location: Silithus Raid 40 A member of the Abyssal High Council, he uses Sunder Armor and a Nature AoE that applies a stackable poison. He is said to be the hardest member of the High Council to kill. Maws thumb|Maws Location: Azshara Raid 40 A massive shark that guard the blue shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. Azuregos calls him a "minnow." It's a straightfoward fight, just tanking and DPS, although he does frenzy (to be dispelled by Hunters). He is currently the only water-bound raid boss in the game. Prince Skaldrenox thumb|right|Prince Skaldrenox Location: Silithus Raid 40 A member of the Abyssal High Council, he uses a powerful Blast Wave every 30 seconds, and applies a Mark of Flame to members of the raid, increasing Fire damage taken by 1000. Prince Thunderaan thumb|right|Prince Thunderaan Location: Silithus Raid 40 A massive, immensely powerful Air Elemental, son of Al'Akir the Windlord, Thunderaan was imprisoned long ago and his essence consumed when he was ambushed by Ragnaros, Baron Geddon and Garr. Defeating him is the final requirement to obtain the legendary sword Thunderfury. The vessel of rebirth required to summon him must be fashioned out of elementium, the essence of Ragnaros, and the bindings held by Geddon and Garr. He only has single target attacks that deal Nature damage. Category:Raids Category:Bosses